


Surprise, Johnny

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Paul had to be the best boyfriend ever, giving John a threesome with him and George for his 25th birthday.





	Surprise, Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2016

John’s 25th birthday went by in nothing more than a haze. It might have been his own fault, as he had been too busy smoking pot, which never did any good for his alertness. Not that he regretted it. With them being away on tour again, it was the only thing that kept him from falling into a sulky mood. He wished he was at home, with Cynthia and Julian, even with Mimi, who he hadn’t seen in weeks, months perhaps. He wished he was at home, with Paul curled up beside him and no one to bother them. Hell, even a nice little party would have made his birthday a little bit better, but of course they had been too busy. There had been interviews to get done and songs to rehearse . It had all got rather boring and all John wanted was just some time to enjoy himself and relish the idea that he was now twenty-five. Or despise himself for it, because with every years his good looks grew less and less. Oh, the terror of it all!

John snickered at his own thoughts as he stumbled up the stairs to his and Paul’s suite. It was already rather late and tomorrow they would have to be ready early again. And Paul would make absolutely sure he was ready. He mumbled some curses under his breath, despite the fact Paul wasn’t even near him to hear. Once he reached the door to their suite, he fumbled around for his key in his back pocket, and opened it.

John frowned when he saw it was still completely dark in his and Paul’s room and he wondered where Paul was, since he hadn’t been downstairs with him and Ringo and wasn’t in their room. He couldn’t have found a girl, as Brian had ordered them to stay inside. Besides, Paul wouldn’t sleep with another woman on John’s birthday. He was loyal like that and John appreciated the idea. So, where he was he?  

He flicked on a light and nearly had a heart attack when he saw two figures on the double bed he and Paul shared. He almost had another one when he squinted his eyes to see who were on the bed. Well, at least now he knew where Paul was. But why the fuck was he snogging George?! And why in the lord’s name hadn’t they stopped?! They knew he was there, right? Right fucking there? Or did they. He coughed, but neither of the two boys looked up. John coughed again, but still no one replied. His blood boiled up and he tried to suppress the feeling of arousal that had began to pool around in his stomach at the sight. But this was not the moment for fantasizing!

“What the fuck do you two think you’re doing?!” John shouted angrily, hoping the scare the crap out of them. He frowned, when Paul merely pulled away calmly to grin at him. George didn’t even seem to care he was there, as he merely moved his kisses to Paul’s neck and began to suckle right over a mark he had made that previous night. Fucking prick. John was surprised the lad was still breathing.

“Hello, Johnny.” Paul merely greeted and John gritted his teeth, before he launched himself at the couple on the bed and grabbed Paul by his shoulder and hauled him up, lifting him easily off the bed. Paul’s eyes went incredibly wide as John’s outburst, obviously not expecting him to react that angrily, and he tried desperately to pull away, afraid of what John might do in his haze of anger.

“John! Please, this isn’t what you think!” George quickly shouted from the bed and John threw Paul back on the bed, in order to go after George. He grasped him by his shirt and pulled him to him as he raised his fist, ready to hit him any second. He had almost been about to, when Paul grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the younger man.

“John! Don’t!” Paul shouted, his breathing ragged, although his erection was still evident in his pants. The sight angered John and he fought against Paul, but the boy was surprisingly strong and managed to restrain John.

“And why shouldn’t I? Eh? You’ve got fucking nerve, Paul! Fucking George of all people in our bed on my fucking birthday!” The older man shouted angrily and Paul shook his head.

“John. It’s alright. We’re… it’s for your birthday. I thought I would surprise you, please calm down and let me explain. Please, Johnny.” Paul pleaded in a soothing voice and John took a deep breath before nodding.

“You’ve got ten fucking seconds, Paul.” He told him and Paul immediately began to talk, knowing John meant his threads.

“It’s your present, John. From me. I thought… Remember when we were drunk in Hamburg together and you told me you wanted to sleep with Geo and and me at the same time, well…” Paul said, his voice dying down in the end as his cheeks flushed a light red. John narrowed his eyes at him, not understanding what Paul meant until…

“Oh. Oh fuck… oh wow…” John muttered, releasing Paul immediately and letting himself fall slack onto the bed. Paul and George quickly shuffled over to him, their head on either side of his body.

“I thought so. I should have said something, though.” Paul said with an apologetic smile and George nodded in agreement. John looked from the one boy to the other and a light smirk appeared on his face as he realised what a perfect present this actually was. He shook his head and sat up on his elbows.

“No, Macca. I should have known you were planning on something. Is this why the two of you have been acting all weird lately?” John asked, as he took in the sight of them. George’s lips were slightly bruised and wet, indicating the two of them had been going at it for a while before John had interrupted them and fuck, whereas that had infuriated him before, it now got his blood to pump fast and his imagination to run wild. He could already picture it, Paul and George on the couch, giggling as they explored each other and waited for him. God, it was perfect. Paul was perfect.

“You’re the best damn boyfriend ever, Macca.” John told him and Paul’s smile turned happy at the praise, his cheeks looking extra chubby and John caught George staring longingly at him as well. Just to tease the boy, as well as to show him that Paul was actually his, threesome or no threesome, he snaked his hand behind Paul’s head and pulled him closer as he captured his lips with his, pulling at them lightly, before suckling them into his mouth. Paul moaned sweetly at that and one his hands moved to John’s chest, caressing his body through his simple white tee.

When John pulled away again, he turned his head and leaned in to kiss George as well. Although the youngest boy seemed a little hesitant and careful at first, soon he started to get more into it and started to kiss back with a little more want behind it. John smiled against George’s lips when he finally managed to get a light moan out of him as he sucked his tongue into his mouth.

Paul’s hands were still on him, caressing his chest as his fingers grew more and more curious, going lower and lower to his crotch and the hem of his shirt. Obviously, he was eager to get started. John couldn’t blame him. He had no idea how long he and George had been making out before he was finally there, but he was certain they were both already rather turned on. Especially, since John already felt his cock twitching in his jeans. As soon as he and George broke apart, Paul leaned forward to kiss George again on his own and John had to growl at the sight. Fuck they looked hot when they did that.

He sat up and bit more and snaked his arms around the boys’ waist, pulling them closer to him. They went easily and fitted against him perfectly as they continued their kiss. It was languid, but teasing with nipping teeth and snaking tongues and pulling lips. John could have watched them forever, had he not had a very pressing issue in his trousers. Luckily, Paul had seemed to notice as well and moved his left hand up over John’s thigh, dipping down to his inner thigh to rub him there, moving teasingly slowly closer to his growing erection. John moaned lightly at the feeling as he continued to watch him. When Paul’s hand finally reached his cock, he groaned and thrusted his hips up into Paul’s touch, wanting more. Paul snickered at that and broke the kiss, earning himself a whine from both George and John.

“Eager, are we?” Paul teased, his fingers grabbing John’s cock through his pants. John moaned and his eyes fell closed as he nodded.

“Fuck, yeah.” John replied and was surprised by another hand on his crotch, this time George’s, “Shit…”

“Well, Georgie. Let’s take care of our little birthday boy.” Paul said with another snicker and moved his fingers to the zipper of John’s jeans and undid it, before pulling John’s trousers down, along with his underwear. Liking where this was going, John lifted up his bum to give Paul more space, before laying back down again onto the bed, taking George with him as he went as he kissed him again briefly. Meanwhile, Paul’s clever fingers had found his now rock hard dick and was teasingly playing with it in his hand, making John groan in George’s mouth. 

Then suddenly, he cried out as his cock was unexpectedly developed in a hot wetness with a velvety feel. When George pulled away to breath, he looked down to see Paul had taken him into his mouth and was now eagerly sucking him off. He looked so gorgeous with his mouth wide open and his lips wrapped tightly around the shaft. He had his eyes closed in concentration and he tried not to gag as he bobbed up and down, letting John slide in and out of his through and over his tongue. The sight alone was almost too much and John had to advert his eyes to keep himself from coming that soon. 

But Paul was just too good and when George started to help him by wrapping his fingers around the bottom of the shaft, to jerk him off where Paul’s mouth couldn’t reach, John trashed on the bed. It felt so good, having both Paul sucking him and off and George’s hand on his cock. He couldn’t have asked for a better present. He let himself enjoy the feeling for a while, marvelling at the suction Paul was creating with his mouth and relishing the drag of his chapped, full lips over the shaft as George’s curious hands moved lower to play with his balls as his mouth was now licking at his erect nipples. John groaned at the delicious feeling and moved his hand’s both their hairs, pulling it and playing with it encouragingly as they continued to please him and only him. 

God, it was as if he was in heaven, and John swore that would not feel as good. He cracked open an eye and looked down, loudly moaning Paul’s name as he thrusted up into face. Paul gagged on him and pulled away, for which John was actually glad, as he didn’t know how much longer he would have been able to keep himself from coming down his throat.

“You like that, Johnny?” Paul asked, his voice croaky and husky, probably from having had a cock in his throat. The sound and vibrations went straight down to his cock and John could only nod in response.

“Do you like having us both to please you, John? I bet you do. And I bet you can’t wait to finally fuck us. Don’t worry, luv. You will.” Paul continued and John groaned at the imagines that flooded his brain of him fucking Paul and George, switching between them and pleasuring them both, using them for his own twisted pleasure. Fuck, he couldn’t wait.

Paul pulled George’s head up by his hair and kissed him again rather forcefully, as his fingers started to work on the other man’s clothing. George quickly did the same for Paul and John simply laid back to enjoy the scene before him. His cock twitch against his belly at the sight of the two man making out and undressing each other for him. God, he wanted them.

Soon, John got impatient and decided to take matters into his own hands. He sat up on his knees and leaned over to Paul to rid him off his last pieces of clothing, by simply dragging him away from George and throwing him onto the bed, before forcefully yanking his clothing from his body. Paul didn’t complain however, and only moaned at the roughness behind John’s movements. When John turned back to George, he was pleased to see he had rid himself of his clothing. He smirked at him and caressed his naked body as he took in every detail, making the younger man blush and wiggle about. After about a minute, John took pity on him and ordered him to lay down besides Paul as he reached over into his and Paul’s bedside table and got out to things. One of the things he laid down behind him in order to keep it hidden from the other two man. It might be his birthday, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have some surprised either.

When he was certain the thing was well hidden he turned back to see the two of them snogging again as they jerked each other off. John smirked and played with the idea of simply watching them for a little, but then decided against it and slapped their hands away.

“Uh, uh. No touching, boys.” He ordered and the two of them nodded with a frustrated sigh. John was proud when they simply laid their hands beside themselves and kept them there. “Perfect, my perfect boys. Now, spread your legs.” John ordered and they did so without a second thought. John took in a sharp breath at the sight before him, two very gorgeous and willing men sprawled out before him, offering themselves to him and obeying his every will. What a present.

He moved between them and let his hands run over their bare thighs, making them tremble in excitement. Soon, his fingers moved lower and disappeared between their legs until he reached their openings. John groaned when he felt that George was already wet for him and immediately he imagined Paul kneeled behind George on the couch, his fingers deep inside of George to open him up and prepare him, with George biting down the sofa to hold back his cries of pleasure. Fuck, he wished he could have seen.

Reaching for the little container of lube, he opened in and spread some of the gel onto his fingers, and wetted them thoroughly, before throwing the container aside and scooting closer to the two beautiful men before him. He reached downwards again, this time right away, and when his fingertips graced over their rims, both men groaned and twisted against the bed.

“Fuck, Johnny.” Paul breathed and George only groaned in agreement as he eagerly pressed back. Deciding not to wait any longer, John started to press inside. Both men groaned in union as John’s fingers slid inside of them, pushing at the walls and spreading them open. Naturally, George opened easily for him, whereas Paul needed some time to get used to having something inside him again. So John tried to hold his fingers still inside his boyfriend as he focused on George and added another finger. This time the boy cried out in discomfort and bit down his lip to take his mind of the slight pain. John didn’t care however, and just pressed further.

Still, George’s rim gave way for him easily, and without spending too much time he could slide his fingers in and out of George without too much difficulty soon as George moaned out his name and thrusted back against him as he held Paul’s hand in his. John chuckled as he noticed, but didn’t comment on it, and simply twisted his finger inside Paul, pressing down onto the spot that he knew would make Paul lose it. Sure enough, the boy cried out his name as he forced himself back and took John’s entire finger.

“So perfect for me. The two of you. So good, opening up for me. Do you want another, Paulie? George here is already begging for his third.” John teased, even if it wasn’t true. George looked happy and content with the two fingers he had inside him and truly didn’t seem to be begging for more any time soon. But still, Paul didn’t have to know that. And the man was competitive.

“Want you Johnny. Want your fingers… please.” He moaned and John nodded before adding another one, forcing it inside roughly, but careful enough not to hurt Paul and Paul cried out his name and mewled like a kitten. His eyes fell closed and his jaw went slack as pleasure took over. His cheeks were flushed a pretty pink and already he started to sweat. He made the most gorgeous side. Too quickly, he added another, but Paul took it anyway.

As George clamped down around him, John looked back at him. He was biting his hand as he fucked himself back on John’s fingers eagerly, searching for more pleasure that would eventually make him cum. John smiled at the sight and added another as he looked down at where his fingers met his arsehole and he couldn’t help but choke at the wonderful sight. The sight reminded him of something special that was still hidden out of sight and he leaned down to kiss them both briefly, before he removed his fingers.

“John… Please, luv.” Paul moaned as he lifted his hips and George sobbed at the loss of contact. Luckily for them, John reached behind himself and grinned as his fingers finally grasped something long and rubbery. He clicked with his tongue to get the other’s attention who looked up with a confused expression. When John showed him what he had in his hands, they gasped.

“Oh fuck…” Paul moaned, spreading his legs even wider, obviously eager to try out John’s idea. George looked a little bit less enthusiastic, but John figured he would like it eventually. The played with the toy in his hands as he watched the two men before him.

In his hand he held a double sided dildo, long and thick and John had had it for a while but never had a chance to try it. And now he had. He slapped Paul’s thigh and quickly Paul scrambled up onto all fours. George remained where he was and simply watched with a curious, yet anxious expression on his face.

“Ready, Macca?” John asked and Paul let out a lewd moan before nodding. John smirked and leaned down to kiss the top of Paul’s arse, before spreading his cheeks wide apart with both hands. Paul’s entrance was glistening from the lube and the rim was puffy and stretched. Experimentally, John pressed his finger inside him once again and groaned at how easily Paul took him. He reached for the container again and lubed up the toy, before gripping it tightly and pressing one end against Paul’s entrance. The boy tensed up at the foreign feeling, but didn’t try to pull away. John gave him a second before he started pressing it inside.

“Oh fuck…” Paul moaned. It went surprisingly easily. Paul’s arse opened up widely for him and the toy slid in easily enough. John only had to push a little harder at the end, but Paul didn’t complain about any pain or discomfort, so he just kept on pushing, until it was as far inside of his it went.

“Gorgeous, Macca. So fucking perfect like this.” John said as he caressed Paul’s arse. The younger man keened at the praise and shuffled forward on the bed a little, moaning whenever the toy grazed his prostate. John chuckled at that, but had to bite his lip in order not to simply remove the toy and fuck him himself. He motioned George to kneel as well, his arse turned to Paul’s. He moved besides the two man and took a hold of the toy, which was still wet enough. He caressed George’s back soothingly as he pressed the toy to his entrance and carefully let it enter him. George moaned at the feeling of being stretched and moaned out John’s name as he took the toy prettily. John muttered praises into his and Paul’s ears and once the toy was far enough inside George, he tangled his hands into their hair to play with.

“Move.” He simply said and Paul and George obeyed right away, moving their hips backwards and forwards and fucking themselves and the other at the same time with the same toy. The sight was almost too much and John wished he could take them both at the same time, too, like the toy. He continued to caress their head and bodies and the placed kisses all over their bodies and faces as the moved. Paul and George were panting heavily and muttering curses under their breath as they fucked each other. Soon they got a smooth rhythm going and it drove John crazy.

When he finally wasn’t able to stand it any longer, he moved before George’s face and tangled his fingers into his hair before pulling his head forward to his cock, which pointed straight at him. George didn’t need to be told twice and took him all the way into his mouth in one go, making John’s balls hit his chin as he choked slightly. Tears started to fill up his eyes and when John finally started moving, George let him go and move freely. John groaned and he fucked George’s mouth, never going further than the back of his mouth and giving George enough room to work with his tongue and breathe.

George sucked cock differently than Paul, but John couldn’t say which one he liked best. Paul most bobbed up and down rapidly and took him as far as possible, while George allowed him to thrust into his mouth as he suckled on the tip and licked with his tongue into the slid whenever he could. It wasn’t that he had more technique or more skill than Paul, they were simply different and John loved it. He pulled lightly at George’s hair as he continued to thrust into his mouth, his cock twitching inside him as George drank his pre-cum as he moaned continuously due to the almost constant stimulation his prostate was getting.

After about another minute, Paul began to object.

“Please… Johnny, please fuck me. I need you, please.” He begged weakly, his voice broken and needy, just the way John liked it. Immediately, John pulled out of George’s mouth and rubbed the wet head of his cock across the boy’s lips to wet them, before moving away. He placed a hand on the small of Paul’s back and immediately he felt him relax under his touch. He smiled at that and took a hold of the toy and slowly pulled it out of Paul and moved him to lay down onto his back. George turned around as well, toy still inside him, and moved over to Paul to kiss him again as John grabbed Paul’s thighs, parted them and moved between them. His cock was twitching at the prospect of finally getting inside the other man and without any kind of warning, he thrust inside of Paul with one violent thrust, making the younger man cry out as he moved on the bed. 

John groaned at the tightness and seemed to suck him deeper inside Paul. He was incredibly hot and wet and open, but still he felt so tight that it made his brain spin. He pulled out again all the way and pushed in again, this time less harshly and savoured the light moans and shrieks Paul let out as he began to fully fuck him, thrusting in and out of him in a steady rhythm, which was neither too fast nor too slow. It was simply perfect and Paul’s thighs constricted around him, pulling him even deeper.

“Shit, Paul…” John groaned and smirked when his eyes landed on George’s as the youngest kissed his way down Paul’s chest and started licking lightly at his erection, making Paul shudder and spasm slightly at the sudden pleasure.

“Yeah, suck him, Geo. Make him come down your throat before I fuck you too.” John groaned and George did just that. He let Paul’s dick slide all the way inside his throat, before setting to work in the same manner as he had done to John. He gave a few sucks at the head, before taking in more and letting Paul thrust up into his mouth, as well as press back against John. John watched with hungry eyes as George sucked Paul off, working him into a frenzy by using only his mouth. 

He was still on his knees, his arse pushed up and presented for John to see and John moved one hand from Paul’s thighs to play with the dildo in George’s arse. George cried out as sparks of pleasure shot through him again and as a result, Paul spurted out some pre-cum, signalling he was close. John noticed George choking on something again and he knew too Paul was getting there. Thank god. John was too. His balls were tight and his cock was throbbing, but he didn’t want to come just yet. He needed to have George as well, needed to bury his cock inside him and feel him come on it, like Paul. Fuck, he would never get another opportunity.

John closed his eyes and moved the toy more rapidly as his thrusts sped up as well. He changed his angle slightly so he was nailing Paul’s prostate with every thrust and pretty soon, Paul reached up for him and pulled him onto of him, trapping George’s head, as he kissed him passionately and cried out his name into his mouth as he clamped down and came. His cock twitched violently in George’s mouth and the poor boy couldn’t pull away and had no other choice but the swallow. John had to think of dead puppies not to come inside of Paul as the younger man’s muscles constricted around him and seemed to milk him. Luckily he managed and once Paul had finally come down from his high and his body had fallen slack, John could finally pull out. He kissed the boy’s face and praised him and told him he loved him, before moving away to let George pull off as well. 

Paul yawned and continued to lie on the bed as he caught his breath. John laid down besides him and tapped George’s tight to beckon him over. George licked his lips and straddled John. He still had some come in the corner of his mouth and John leaned up to lick it off, as he moved his hands to George’s backside and removed the toy. The younger lad growled at the loss, but immediately positioned himself above John and let John’s cock rub his entrance a little. With one final groan he let himself slide down on top of it and almost immediately John’s hands found his hips and thighs and helped him move as George tried to make himself comfortable as he sat impaled on John’s cock. John groaned as George stretched around him and tried to concentrate on not coming as the boy slowly began to move.

He started out slow, merely moving up and down as if he was testing the waters as he leaned with his hands on John’s chest. Paul, how had finally come back down to earth, slithered over to the two of them and started to caress John’s body as he suckled wetly on George’s fingers. John sighed at the feeling and wrapped an arm around Paul to pull him close as he kissed him.

Slowly, George began to get used to the feeling and soon he was picking up speed to the point where he was bouncing happily up and down, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. John knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer, already being so turned on and so far done after the blowjob and fucking Paul. George didn’t seem that far behind him. He was panting heavily and couldn’t say a word anymore. All that did come out of his mouth was gibberish. John reached up and cupped the man’s cheek in his hand and brought him down for a kiss, which George happily accepted. John’s other hand found the boy’s cock and started to jerk him off in time with his thrust. George keened under his touch and moaned weakly as he continued to ride him, his movements becoming more and more shaky and desperate.

“Fuck, George… so good. So close.” John moaned and George nodded against him. His lips pulled away from John’s only just and now they were just sharing the same air and Paul moved his kisses and touches to George as well.

“Gonna come, Geo.” John moaned, his fingers tightening on George’s body, his nails digging into his chest and George could only nod, before he threw his head back and came with a shout, painting John’s chest with his spunk as his arse constricted around John and this time, John could not hold back. He reached for Paul and kissed him eagerly as he cried out George’s name and released himself inside him, filling him up. George shuddered at the old feeling, and once his orgasm had subsided, he collapsed onto of John, John’s cock slipping out of him and giving one last spurt against George’s back. John tried to open his eyes, but they were to heavy and all he could see was Paul reaching over to taste George’s come, before the fell shut. He couldn’t open them again until he had managed to catch his breath.

The three of them laid like that for a while. They were still hot and the room was hot, too, so there was no need for blankets, but still Paul pulled them over them. The two younger men laid tucked under John’s arm, their faces buried in John’s side and their legs entangled with John’s and each others. They were just a mess and even they themselves couldn’t see which limbs belonged to whom. Not that it mattered. For now they just had to enjoy each other, before they all went back to normal. But John didn’t mind. It was still the best fucking birthday present he had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
